BD89's Little Shop of Horrors
by BrightDark89
Summary: A man meets a blob named Hexxus, who forces him to feed him people for him to win Petunia's heart!


**Cast**

**Scott McCord as Trent**

**Lori Jee as Petunia**

**Kenn Navarro as Flippy**

**Liz Stuart as Sniffles**

**Some women from Broadway as the Muses**

**Jonathan Freeman as Jafar**

**and Tim Curry as Hexxus**

**Ch. 1**

_On the 23rd day of the month of September...in an early year of a decade not too long before our own...the human race suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence...this monster surfaced, as most monsters often do...in the most innocent and unlikely of places..._

We now find ourselves in the nitty-gritty streets of Toon York City, specifically on the nittiest-grittiest district of all, Skid Row. The place is full of run-down buildings, trash-littered allies, etc. One of the businesses that take place in Skid Row was Jafar's Magic Shop. Lightning suddenly flashes as three voices sang.

Muses: _**Little shop**_

_**Little magic shoppa horrors**_

_**Little shop**_

_**Little magic shoppa terror**_

_**Call a cop**_

_**Little magic shoppa horrors**_

_**No, oh-oh, no-oh!**_

The trio of voices belonged to the Muses, three spirits of the arts.

Muses: _**Little shop**_

_**Little magic shoppa horrors**_

_**Bop sh'bop**_

_**Little magic shoppa terror**_

_**Watch 'em drop**_

_**Little magic shoppa horrors**_

_**No, oh-oh, no-oh!**_

While the trio sang, everyone continued their business, from the hobos who can't afford cable to folks driving cars.

Muses:_**Shing-a-ling**_

_**What a creepy thing to be happening**_

_**Look out!**_

_**Shang-a-lang**_

_**Feel the storm**_

_**And drang in the air**_

At "Look out!" the three girls pretend to be scared.

Muses: _**Sha-la-la**_

_**Stop right where you are**_

_**Don't you move a thing**_

_**You better**_

_**Tell your mama something's gonna get her**_

_**She better**_

_**Everybody beware!**_

_**Beware!**_

Soon, the trio was at a fire escape, where they have a good view of the streets below. Then, lightning struck, and rain began to pour down. Everyone except for the trio ran for cover.

Muses:_**Oh**_

_**Here it comes, baby**_

_**Tell those bums, baby**_

_**No, oh, oh, no!**_

_**Oh **_

_**Hit the dirt, baby**_

_**Red alert, baby**_

_**No, oh, oh, no!**_

The trio went out onto the streets to sing and dance some more.

Muses: _**Ally oop**_

_**Haul it off the stoop**_

_**I'm warning you**_

_**Run away child**_

_**You're gonna pay**_

_**If you fail!**_

Then, the chorus opened the door to the magic shop and continued their business there. The building was deserted, save for the boss, his three employees, and a handful of possessed magic things. These included a ReDead, a cobra, tiki masks, two cats named Si and Am, magic brooms, and other magic supplies. The familiars and materials were grooving to the music.  
><strong><br>**Muses: _**Look around**_

_**Look who's coming down the street for you**_

_**You bet 'cha**_

_**You bet your butt**_

_**You bet 'cha**_

_**Best believe it something's**_

_**Come to get 'cha**_

_**Better watch your back and your tail!**_

The owner of the establishment was an Arabian man who wore royal clothing. This was Jafar. He was reading the paper with the headline "Unexpected Total Eclipse" when he found the girls singing right next to him. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his paper while his parrot Iago just stared and shrugged at the situation.  
><strong><br>**Muses: _**Little shop,**_

_**Little magic shoppa horrors**_

_**Bop sh-bop**_

_**You'll never stop the terror**_

_**Little shop**_

_**Little magic shoppa horrors**_

_**No, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no!**_

The girls walked down the stairs to the basement. The basement served as a bedroom for the three sole employees of the magic shop. A man around 19 was playing some notes on his guitar. His name was Trent. He had lived/worked in the magic shop for many years since Jafar reluctantly took him in when the kid was orphaned.

Trent reached for a pot on a shelf, when he lost his balance. He grabbed the shelf, but he pulled it down. Every pot and such fell down and crashed onto the floor.

Jafar overheard the ruckus and shouted, "TRENT! What's going on down there?"

"Nothing, Jafar!" Trent quickly shouted. Jafar returned to his paper.

At the basement, the other two employees ran down the stairs to see what happened. The first was an nerdy blue anteater named Sniffles.

The second was a green bear in military clothing. This was Flippy.

"Trent, what happened?" Sniffles asked as he helped Trent back on his feet.

"I, uh, fell," Trent answered, a bit embarrassed. One of the magic brooms (Fantasia) started cleaning the mess of plants, terra cotta, and dirt.

"Lemme help," Sniffles offered as he took out a dustpan. He bent down for the magic broom to sweep up a portion of the mess into the dustpan.

"Thanks, Sniffles. Thanks broom." Trent said with a smile. The magic broom went back to sleep. He sighed as he thought, _If only things get better around here..._

"Hey, Trent, did you hear about that eclipse yesterday?" Sniffles asked.

"Yeah," Trent nodded. "It's all over the news." To prove his point, Trent turned the radio on, and he, Sniffles, and Flippy listened to the buzz about the freaky eclipse.


End file.
